<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092587">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that'>Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Post-Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott go to a haunted house on Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia/stiles(mentioned), Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we going to a haunted house? Our lives are already part of a horror movie?" Stiles asked as the cool wind blew across his face making him glad that he was wearing his red hoodie. It was pretty cool even for Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>"When's the last time we were able to actually have Halloween off and together?" It had been a while. Scott was in vet-school and Stiles working towards being an FBI agent. Thankfully, getting nearer to the end now but that just meant things were getting harder.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I rather just watch a movie." He was exhausted with the classes and training. Honestly, the last thing he wanted to be doing is standing there, half-listening to a bunch of kids giggling and gossiping. Nor did he need any unnecessary adrenaline spikes when his own career path and the supernatural problems that they had to fix gave him plenty of that.</p>
<p>"Greenberg's fraternity worked really hard this year and I promised him I'd come. He was really afraid no one was going to come."</p>
<p>"Well, that's obviously not a problem," Stiles responded, gesturing to the line they were standing in. There were at least 30 people in front of them waiting to get into a house that looked suitably creepy. They really did look like they went all out. There were fake webs and you could hear screams coming from the inside that didn't sound like recordings. Probably had some chainsaws and guys waiting in masks. Honestly, though his best friends had a real werewolf face and everything else seemed to pale in contrast. They moved another couple feet towards their destination.</p>
<p>"Okay, but can we do movies after? I mean we should still have a few hours before we probably have to turn in." Scott shrugged as they moved up another foot.</p>
<p>"Sure, this shouldn't take too long once we actually get inside." Stiles nodded and rubbed his hands. He may have a hoodie but he hadn't brought gloves, hopefully, they got inside before it became too much of an issue. A glance at the house that they were slowly making their way toward showed that it was pretty big, especially for on-campus housing. The frat was some alpha beta gamma something or other. Frat life was something he had only briefly flirted with before deciding against pledging.</p>
<p>More screams came from the direction of the house and Stiles had to tamp down the urge that sprung up sporadically that made him want to run towards the sound. It was Halloween. There was no danger, just a bunch of kids out for a good time.</p>
<p>"So how were midterms?" Stiles asked while his eyes followed a group of female vampires dressed- very nicely as they cut through the line going the opposite way only a few people ahead of them. Stiles purposefully moved his eyes away from them.</p>
<p>- Lydia, he loved Lydia. The two of them had been together for almost 4 years now. The first two years had been hard with Lydia at M.I.T and him at college at GW. Lydia had started as a junior though and while he and Scott hadn't, Beacon Hills hadn't really given them much of a choice with all of the various things attracted to the Nexus. Especially since Liam and Mason had also moved off to college. The two of them had both moved back after their sophomore years and transferred.</p>
<p>"I'll be glad when I graduate," was all Scott replied. Stiles felt that, even though once he graduated from school he still had more to do. It made him really envious of Lydia who had somehow managed to start college as a junior, despite all the problems and issues that they had with the supernatural over the years. That was also part of the reason that Lydia wasn't there.</p>
<p>Lydia was on call for the supernatural tonight since she had already graduated from school. Of course, if it was serious she would give them a call but hopefully for one night, the supernatural would just lay low. She was also working on a math thingy that he didn't really understand, no matter how much Lydia had tried to explain it to him but that was neither here nor there.</p>
<p>They were closer now, they could see the doors in the not too far distance, though they were still a bit aways.</p>
<p>"So Liam and Mason are coming home for Thanksgiving?" Stiles asked, since Scott talked to Liam more than he did, even though he missed the two younger men. It was so strange that they were men now off to college themselves. It seemed like yesterday that Liam had proudly said that he 'fell in a hole.'</p>
<p>Only 21 and he was already getting nostalgic for the old days, Stiles thought ruefully with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're excited to come back."</p>
<p>"Not enough monsters in Santa Barbara and Houston?" Stiles asked somewhat jokingly. He knew while supernatural creatures existed outside Beacon Hills, they didn't congregate in mass numbers like they did here and he was glad that the younger two were getting a break. Getting to actually be normal college students, or at least as normal as possible. Having the biggest things to worry about being school, fitting in and learning how to take care of themselves. It had been nice for two years when he had gotten to do it.</p>
<p>Scott didn't respond but he didn't have to. They had been friends long enough that they didn't feel like they had to keep a conversation going. The screams were getting louder now and Stiles found himself mildly impressed that a frat house was able to bring out the fear reaction so well. He was mildly interested to see exactly how they were doing it.</p>
<p>The line moved slowly but steadily as they got closer and closer to the large building in front of them, until they were only a few people away from the doors. Scott turned to him smiling that puppy-dog smile of his.</p>
<p>"Are you excited?" Stiles rolled his eyes as he responded.</p>
<p>"I'd be more excited at home with Lydia cuddling in my arms, as we make fun of the characters who get themselves killed way too easily." Scott's smile didn't dim even as Stiles's face remained unimpressed as more screams echoed through the house.</p>
<p>A few minutes later they made their way up the stairs. Three flights of stairs since all the landings were roped off.</p>
<p>"Didn't know there was going to be cardio," Stiles muttered under his breath, although he knew Scott could hear it regardless. It was nicely decorated, Stiles thought as soon as he reached the landing. While he didn't know what it normally looked like, it probably wasn't artificially aged walls lined with creepy dolls that gave him the heebie-jeebies and other items including a large spider/web.</p>
<p>They must have spent a good amount of money on scarifying the place. Too bad he wasn't really feeling it. He wasn't really in the mood to be scared. He touched the spider web in the corner with a large somewhat realistic, except for the size, spider.</p>
<p>"Fake." He wasn't really giving it a chance but the last thing he needed was adrenaline coursing through his system. Scott shot him an annoyed look but Stiles didn't really care as the two of them started moving down the dimly lit hallway.</p>
<p>The group in front of them had about a minute head start and the hallways were twisting a bit so they were the only people in sight. There was also a creepy soundtrack playing through speakers that he couldn't see enhancing the mood-that he , unfortunately, did not want to feel. He remembered hearing something about the sounds themselves and their amplitude actually causing fear, though he couldn't remember exactly where he heard it from.</p>
<p>They were nearing the first corner and the screams were getting louder. It was clear why as they came to a room with hands through the walls. There were several, some- most had to be plastic because there was no way that many hands could be all human. But some of them probably had hands in them that grabbed for you if the screams he heard before told him anything.</p>
<p>Stiles stuck to the middle of the room furthest away from the hands because he didn't feel like being grabbed- not because he was scared of it. Scott still grinning like a ten-year old kid walked straight towards the outstretched hands. As predicted Scott got too close and one of the hands closed in Scott's shirt. Scott gave out a small amused yelp clearly enjoying it and then broke free and rushed slightly to the next part. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed a bit slower but avoided the reach of the hands.</p>
<p>The next hallway/room they immediately saw a bed. The patient, though a dummy, had clearly had a terrible doctor and should have sued his ass. There was what looked like guts in his stomach area exposed. Honestly, the smell that was coming off him was disgusting and Stiles wondered if it was rotting meat they had left out for a few days. The lighting in this room, other than the corner the dummy was in was dim. There was fake blood everywhere including on the walls. Scott was slightly in front of him as the two of them walked by the dummy and into the dim lighting.</p>
<p>A bat swooped in front of him. As soon as he turned to look at it he heard an eerie laugh and saw a small woman with blood all over her hands slipping back into the shadows.</p>
<p>Stiles took in a deep breath. It was an actor. Everything was fine. He could complete this without becoming a scared/panicked mess. He had dealt with alphas, durachs, dread doctors and a nogitsune. A haunted house where they couldn't even touch you, was nothing.</p>
<p>Of course, that's when he stepped into the next room and heard it. Right behind him. A sound he had only really ever heard in other haunted houses and when a tree in their backyard had branches that might damage their house.</p>
<p>A chainsaw.</p>
<p>Somehow all his logic disappeared in a second as the primal fear of being sawed in half raced through him. Flight was the path he chose, running as fast he could with Scott just barely ahead of him as the two navigated the twisting room on the run, until the chainsaw man stopped giving chase.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he was in much better shape than he used to be as the two of them stopped to let Stiles catch his breath. Scott wasn't even winded but Stiles was also quickly bouncing back. He could also run much faster than he used to be able to. After his internship, he had started jogging. He didn't like it, had never really liked it but part of him had known that the reprieve from the supernatural would only be temporary. Surprisingly he had more time going to school full time with a part-time job than he had going to school and dealing with the supernatural.</p>
<p>Of course there was a guy with a chainsaw, he probably should have been prepared for it. His heart rate was spiking. So much for not getting his blood pumping and adrenaline coursing through him.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he was able to straighten up and take in his surroundings. This room was also incredibly dim but even more so. You could only see a few feet and that's if you were right beside the wall on the left side, everything on the right was an inky black. There was also clown laughter coming from the walls, probably through speakers inside. The point of the room was probably to keep them close to the left wall than scare them from the right. He stole a glance at Scott who still looked excited as a puppy meeting another puppy, he had already started walking forward leaving Stiles a few steps behind.</p>
<p>A wolf howl split the air and Stiles scrambled to figure out which pocket he had his cell-phone in. Scott had asked him to turn it off- as had the half a dozen signs near the entrance and Stiles just realized he forgot. Thankfully, his notification was that of a wolf so it didn't detract much from the experience until he managed to turn it</p>
<p>-There was something there. In the darkness, he had just seen it out of the corner of his eyes. He heard an annoyed noise coming from his best friend's direction. Stiles, of course, ignored it, rather than putting his phone away he turned on the flashlight.</p>
<p>"Stiles," said Scott annoyed but Stiles didn't listen and pointed it towards the dark. It was just blood, he realized with a bit of relief. Some it splattered on the wall, some pooled on the floor. Probably just another layer to the haunted house aesthetic. He wasn't sure why he thought it would be anything else, anything important and he flicked off his flashlight again, just leaving the area around him slightly illuminated by his cell phone. Feeling slightly foolish he chuckled. He stepped towards the right wall and the blood. Fake blood, so very haunted house, probably had gallons of the stuff all over the place. Quite a lot of it and for some reason that was very comforting after running from the chainsaw man.</p>
<p>"Fake," Stiles said, reaching toward the pool of blood.</p>
<p>"Stiles dont-" Scott started the second Stiles' hand made contact with the blood on the floor. He expected corn syrup with food coloring, like he learned to make when he was 10 and fascinated with solving fake cases. Something pretty sticky as he stuck his fingers into it and then paled as he realized it wasn't sticky like corn syrup, though it was a little tacky. In fact, it was warm but more than that it was wet and smelt faintly of copper. He had touched enough blood to know real blood from fake blood, especially since it was still above room temperature.</p>
<p>"Please tell me that it's cow's blood," he pleaded to Scott looking up into the alpha's eyes. Scott said nothing focusing on the blood on the floor confirming the answer he already somehow knew.</p>
<p>"I really didn't want to deal with this tonight."</p>
<p>20 minutes later, the two of them were outside the house waiting for the police to come, sitting on the bottom steps in front of the haunted house. Stiles covered his head in his lap with his hands over his head. The haunted house had been shut down right after they had found the body, so there wasn't a line anymore but there were people milling around the outside wondering why (sometimes very vocally) the haunted house had been shut down.</p>
<p>Stiles heard sirens in the distance, usually, it probably wouldn't take so much time but it was Halloween. Trick or treaters were filling the streets, though probably by now it was winding down. The sirens were getting louder and Stiles sighed wondering who it was going to be and how to explain what had happened. He saw blue and red flashing lights out of the corner of his eye and knew that he was going to have to figure it out soon. The sound of a car door opening pretty close by echoed in the air and he sighed again. It was the moment of truth. He looked up at the same time he heard.</p>
<p>"How did I know you would be here?" This was good and bad. Good that Stiles wasn't going to decide if he should try to explain the supernatural since the officer already knew. Not that there was enough at the scene to conclusively say supernatural vs human killer but at least he would be able to consider both.</p>
<p>"Hi Dad," Stiles said with a tired wave of his hand. His Dad looked annoyed and worried, the way he usually did when Stiles somehow made it to a crime scene before he did.</p>
<p>"The body's in there," Stiles said, wishing that this was the first time he had seen one and he hadn't already become kind of used to finding them. His dad shot him a look he wasn't sure if it was suspicion or concern.</p>
<p>"We had nothing to do with it this time, just happened to find it and without Lydia." That was one of the things that made him think it was more likely to not be supernatural.</p>
<p>"Is it your kind of thing?" He asked Scott who shrugged. His Dad sighed and looked at the large looming haunted house in front of him.</p>
<p>"Where is it?" His dad asked, eyes scanning the massive place in front of him.</p>
<p>"Top floor, 4 rooms in, "</p>
<p>"You two stay here." Stiles didn't argue. He was leaning towards this not being their thing and they dealt enough with their kind of thing to go chasing after something that wasn't. Not anymore. His Dad left to head up to the house leaving the two of them behind in silence in the cool night air.</p>
<p>"No more haunted houses," Stiles said after a few minutes and Scott sighed disappointedly. Stiles knew this wasn't the way his best friend wanted the evening to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>